


Trustworthy

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Don't trust me." Whichever pairing.</p><p>Sirius thinks James is too trusting; James isn't willing to turn on any of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy

"Don’t trust me."

"What?" James looked up from where he was playing with a giggling Harry, startled. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You trust people too easily,” he said. “You didn’t even ask me the secret question when I came in. What if I had been a Death Eater in disguise?”

James frowned. “I knew you were coming.” Then, “Do we even have a secret question?”

"That’s not the point!" Sirius burst out, frustrated. "There’s a traitor in the Order and you’re completely unwilling to even consider that it could be—,”

"Are you trying to confess?" James asked, raising his eyebrows, amused. Harry, picking up on the tension, started to cry, so he scooped the baby up into his arms. "Because I have to tell you, this would make a dramatic plot twist."

"You’re impossible," Sirius told him. "God, James, you have to go into hiding, and—,”

"And you’ll be the secret keeper, yeah?" James said, bouncing a bit to get Harry laughing again. "Lily and I talked about it and we think you’d be the—"

"Obvious choice," Sirius finished for him. He shook his head. "Everyone knows that. I’ll do it, if you insist, but consider someone else."

"I thought the Order was full of spies, though," James said, quoting. "Which would mean you’ve got someone in mind, already, don’t you?"

Sirius hesitated, then said, “Peter. Use Peter. Voldemort wouldn’t suspect it. No one would.”

"So you think the spy’s Remus," James said flatly.

Sirius didn’t answer, but it was enough for James. “He’s not,” he said sharply, shushing Harry when he didn’t like the tone of voice.

"We have to consider the possibilities." Harry made grabby hands at him from James’ arms, and Sirius took him. Softening, Sirius sighed, and added, "This is a war, James, and you and Lily and Harry are a target. I’m scared.”

"You think I don’t know that?" James said. He watched for a minute as Harry patted at Sirius’ face, tiny hand small against even Sirius’ eye, giggling again when Sirius scrunched up his face for him. "They’re my family, Sirius. But so are you and Peter and Remus. War, alleged spies, whatever else—none of that means I’m going to stop trusting any of you."

"You’re an idiot," Sirius said, shaking his head, but he was smiling. 

James rolled his eyes. “Come on, you look like you haven’t eaten in days, and Lily will be back soon, so let’s make some lunch.” He started towards the kitchen.

"Are you going to hog Harry, or do I get to feed my own godson for once?" Sirius asked.

"I’m not hogging him,” James called back, offended, as he disappeared behind the kitchen door. “He is my child. I am taking care of him.”

Sirius laughed, following James towards the kitchen. “You’re dad’s a good person, kiddo,” he whispered to Harry. “But don’t tell him I said that.


End file.
